


His Chambers

by Bellymations



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Breeding, Childbirth, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellymations/pseuds/Bellymations
Summary: Left in a metal cage surrounded by other women who are in the same situation as her, Lee awakes to find herself captured and unable to escape. A man, her capture, uses the woman as nothing more than for breeding. The women all around Lee cry out as they are forced to breed and give birth over and over again for the man's sick amusement. It's only a matter of time before she's forced to bare the man's children over and over again along with the others.





	1. Prologue

“Hey…! Hey…! Please, get up…!”

I slowly opened my eyes at the sound of the soft, desperate voice from beside me. Despite my arms having a weak, useless feeling to them, I carefully push myself up until I’m sitting upright and able to look around. Above me is a old, yellowed lightbulb hanging by a thin cord. Around me, what looks like a metal cage of some kind. Below me, is concrete colder than bare feet on snow that makes the hair on my body raise like needles. Behind me is another concrete wall. Just by looking at it, I can’t tell if I’m above or below the ground.

“A-Are you okay…?” The voice calls again, “What’s your name…?”

Looking over, I see a blonde-haired woman gripping the cage and peering in at me. She was entirely naked aside from the paper-thin tank top she wore and old panties. Getting my gaze passed that, my eyes accidently focused on her large, swollen breasts resting atop a large, protruding belly that displayed her popped belly button. If I wasn’t mistaken, and clearly suffering from some kind of concussion, I would say she’s well near nine months pregnant. Looking down at myself, I could see I was just as naked as she was. I didn’t even have my bra anymore and felt incredibly exposed.

“W-Who are you…?” I ask, rubbing the horribly sore lump on the back of my head and trying by best to cover my firm, cold breasts, “Where am I…?”

“I’m Melony…” The woman spoke timidly, glancing around as she spoke, “You’re in His chamber…”

“His chamber…?”

“Y-Yes… Most of us don’t remember how we got here, but he brings women like you and I here and…” Melony leans back to gesture to her swollen belly that seems to writhe for just a moment before she rests her hand down upon it, “Does this to us… He breeds us like cattle. Nonstop. Whenever we give birth he breeds us again. Then he ignores us down here until we give birth just to start the sick cycle all over again.”

Her words alone send a chill through my body and I must immediately lay back down as the edges of my vision darken until I can only see through a narrow tunnel. The thought of being in such a situation was something out of a horror movie. It just couldn’t be true, I told myself, things like this just don’t happen to people like me. This had to be some kind of fever dream or a coma-induced nightmare. Maybe I was in an accident and that’s why my head hurt so much.

“What’s your name?” Melony spoke again, her voice still as timid as ever.

“Lee,” I said softly as I glanced over at her, “It’s a nickname.”

“Lee,” Melony smiled and massaged her swollen dome as it began to writhe again, “Nice to meet you...”


	2. Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious man finally appears in front of Lee and shows her what he's really capable of.

“What’s with all the chatter down here, ladies?” A gruff voice spoke from somewhere outside of my view.

Despite my inability to hear the man, I could hear countless other women whimper and whine throughout the unknown space. Whoever – whatever – it was, they were horrified of it. They had good reason to too, especially if they were here the same as Melony and I. Out of all the women, I could only assume that most, if not all, were at some point within a pregnancy; all their violated bodies uncontrollably shaking with fear and begging for all of this to stop. However, the man didn’t have the voice of someone who had mercy on his mind.

“Abigail…” He spoke from somewhere, “Any day now, sweetheart.”

As the voice inched closer, so did the sound of heavy boots. I stared into the darkness, waiting in fear for some kind of creature to emerge from it. Soon enough, the man stepped into view. He wore a raggedy shirt, old, stained boxers, and those heavy boots I heard from across the room. His hair was thinning and had an advanced receding hairline, and had a very thin, unkempt beard. He looked as though he was a walking cesspool of STD’s and I couldn’t help but grimace.

“You’re awake now, eh?” He grinned, peering through the bars.

Even though he was on the other side of the cage, I felt as though I had already been violated by the way his eyes scanned over my naked body. At the same time, I couldn’t help but notice the bulge quickly growing in his boxers as he continued feasting with his eyes. No doubt that this was a normal ritual between him and the other women.

“Y-You sick bastard…” I hissed, covering my chest as best as I could.

“Yes, I have many names,” The man chuckled, rubbing his bulge with one hand as he searched for the right key to open my cell with the other, “That’s one of my favorites.”

My heart races as he picks a single key and uses it to unlock the cell door, breaking the barrier between him and I. He takes a few steps towards me and closes the door behind him. He rolls his finger in the air, signaling me to roll over onto my stomach like some obedient pet. As if I would do such a thing, even if he was my captor. Instead, I refuse to move and stare right back at him. Of course, I was terrified right down to my core, but I couldn’t let him simply use me.

Before I could even react, the man lunged at me and grabbed my hands, whipping me up to my feet. All I had time for was a simple gasp as he spun me around and slammed me against the concrete wall at the back of my cell. My face was harshly pressed against the cold material, my wrists held behind me and my ass firmly pressed against something firm that I hoped was his leg.

“You listen to me, sweetheart,” he said in my ear, his hot breath sending frightening chills down my spine, “That isn’t how shit works around here. In here, you’re mine. You do as I say or I swear to God I’ll make sure you’re never able to feel your legs again, you hear me?”

Despite trying to keep my strong demeanor, it quickly crumbles under his words. I can feel my body begin to shake and tears sting at the corners of my eyes.A part of me hoped this was all some sick dream, but the way he spoke quickly made me realize that this was all reality. With my small stature, there was nothing I could do.

“There you go,” the man chuckled as he must have felt me give in, “You’re mine. You’re nothing but a womb for my seed.”

Feeling his hand brush against my thigh, I close my eyes to brace for what he might do. His fingers trace along the brim of my panties below my bellybutton before quickly invading the space. I can barely focus on my breathing as his middle and ring fingers push passed my lips and begin gently fucking me. It’s so sick, I think, but the way his fingers move along my sensitive walls make me nearly buckle under him.

“S-Stop…” I beg as his fingers continue to fuck me mercilessly.

My hands curl into fists, unable to move from his grasp. His fingers, though callused, gently massage my insides until I’m dripping down my legs with hot desire. I can’t help but let out a soft moan as my body begins to crave something more despite my mind breaking with the sense of utter disgust and violation.

He removes his fingers, tasting my sweet liquids and finishing with a satisfied pop as he pulls them out of his mouth. All I hear is him mutter something to himself before pulling down my panties to my ankles along with his boxers. He pulls me back by the hips and instructs me to keep my hands on the wall where he can see them. However, the only way for me to do that is to bend over for him with my ass in the air.  
I swallow lump in my throat, bracing myself as he places his tip at my soaking entrance. As soon as he’s ready, he forces his full length into me in one thrust, making my mouth open in a silent scream. His firm cock stretches my walls, making room for every inch of him while his tip brushes against my cervix. I try my best to swallow back tears, but they just continue coming as he begins setting his selfish pace. Each thrust sends a shock of pain through my body as he forms my walls around him.

“O-Oh god…! S-Stop…!” I beg through the pain while my body drips more and more juices to lubricate my growing walls, “P-Please…! Ah…!”

“Shut up, bitch,” he grunts, reaching down to grab my breast and squeeze it roughly, “You will take every ounce of my seed when I am through.”

I don’t know how or even when the pain begins to subside, but after what feels like an eternity, I catch myself moaning at the feel of him thrusting his cock against my cervix. What was once an unbearable, burning pain between my thighs was suddenly a hot, fluttering feeling. My walls quivered with the stimulation and began to tighten around him as if trying to keep the feeling of arousal alive. I try to force the feeling down but my body seemingly wanted to be fucked mercilessly by my captor. Every inch of my body began to crave his length whenever he pulled away only to be driven mad with pleasure whenever he answered the call of my soaking pussy with a violent thrust.

“I-I’m gonna…! Ah…!” I moaned, feeling my legs quiver under me as he drove me towards climax, “Ah..!!”

“That's right, take it all in...” He chuckled, thrusting forcefully into me and pulling me back by my hips in perfect time.

As sick as it was and as much as every fiber of my being told me it was wrong, I couldn’t stop him from throwing me passed my limit and over the edge. With one more forceful thrust into my cervix, my walls tightened and quivered around his swollen cock, making me scream in both utter disgust and pleasure. Meanwhile, I could feel his entire length bulge against my walls just moments before a steaming hot liquid burst into my womb. His fingers dug into my hips, emptying every ounce of his seed into me.  
Breathing heavily and waiting for my walls to release him, the man reached down to feel my stomach, hot and firm with the amount of hot seed he had just pumped into me. Surely it was enough to impregnate any woman.

“In nine months, you will bear my child,” he spoke softly between his deep breaths as he massaged my aching womb, “And only then will you have the honor of taking my seed again.”

Pulling his length out of me, I could feel the hot liquid soon follow. However, I could barely stay focused on it long enough before collapsing to my knees. I could barely hold myself up with the searing pain taking hold of my core. Slowly looking back, the man made sure to lock the cage behind him before disappearing into the darkness. Not another single word or sound was made, leaving me in complete silence. I knew the other women around me were suffering the same fate, but I couldn't help but feel as though they were mocking me, calling me some kind of whore.

“Lee..?” Melony called, “A-Are you alright…? I-I know my first time with him I… I couldn’t take it, it hurt so bad I…”

“D-Don’t…” I breathed, leaning against the wall and holding myself as close as possible, “I-I don’t want to talk about it… I j-just... Don't..."  
Before I could say another word, a wave of dizziness overtook me and everything faded into nothing.


	3. Hellspawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melony shows Lee their unchangeable fate.

As what felt like weeks went by, I watched helplessly as the women around me each suffered the same fate as I. There were no new women after me. All of this was so new and sickening. The women around me seemed almost content with their fate, but for me it was torture. To see the others give birth to children unassisted only to accept the man’s breeding once he stole the child away, it was too much. No one knew what happened to the newborns, but most had been there so long that they stopped wondering. I wondered what would happen to my bastard children, however. There had to be a reason he had us locked up only to use our fertile wombs.

Including mine.

Ever since the man had bred me, I haven’t felt the same. The man’s seed had found its way into my very core and I could feel it, whatever it was, growing. Sucking the life from me and leaving me weak and sick.

Our only nourishment were little bowls that were lowered down from a hole in the ceiling above our cells, much too high to reach or climb to. It looked rancid and smelled just the same. Of course, I tried my best to deny the feedings in hopes that it would starve the bastard growing within me. After nearly a week, however, I just couldn’t stop myself. As soon as the bowl was lowered, I snatched it up and drank down every drop that was in it. Soon enough I was throwing it up from suddenly gorging myself mixed with the constant nausea of morning sickness and hunger.

Even from all of that, the bastard inside me was relentless.

\---

“Lee… Lee, it’s time…” Melony suddenly spoke, hands resting on her large belly that unnaturally writhed and squirmed beneath them.

“Now?” I asked, crawling across the floor to reach her. I could see the large puddle of fluid flowing down into the drain in the center of her cell. It was no doubt that her water had broken. We knew it would be soon, as she had been having contractions for days now, but we didn’t know when.

“It won’t be long now... One’s head is already extremely low...”

“Can I do anything…? There has to be something I can do for you, Melony.” I grip the bars and peer into her cell, watching her shift uncomfortably. Helplessly.

“Just watch and learn… There’s nothing you can do to help me and there won’t be anything I can do to help you with these cells in place… Just watch and learn and you’ll be able to deliver a baby just fine…” Melony gave me a small smile before wincing at a painful contraction.

I could see the pain on her face as she laid back against the cool floor, legs spread wide and her belly tensing horribly with each contraction. With each one, she would push in perfect time, squirting all kinds of fluids onto the floor that would slide down into the drain; each time her back would arch and beads of sweat would roll down her flushed skin. Despite how much her face would contort with pain and how her tears steadily ran down her cheeks, she barely made a single sound. Even as the first bastard child began crowning between her legs, stretching her, she didn’t make a sound. I watched her entire endeavor as the first child slid from between her legs and onto the cold floor. It writhed in such a way that was so unhuman I nearly vomited.  
Melony was unphased.  
Arching her back again, teeth gritted together and fists so tight that her knuckles were losing their color. I could see her nether regions bulge as the next child’s head just began to crown. Melony seemed to be having such difficulty now, her face still contorting in pain but I could see the hints of near-defeat. However, with her expert timing, she gave one, final push and the next child slid out beside the next. I half expected her to start pushing again for a third child, but after she caught her breath, she seemed to be finished.  
Each child screamed and cried, writhing against the cold floor until they were finally picked up and placed onto Melony’s large breasts. They sucked away greedily, draining her of every ounce of energy that she had left. She didn’t smile at them or coo to sooth them, but simply looked on in such apathy.

A part of me wondered just how long she had been trapped there in her cell. Every time I asked her, she gave me a vague answer of: a long time. However, she wasn’t wrong. She had been here long enough to know when we were fed, what everyone’s names were, and how long they had all been there. Even everyone else seemed to grow somewhat of a connection with their children once they were birthed, but not Melony. When it came to herself, she was so apathetic towards her new children. She even told me she didn’t keep track of how many children she’s delivered anymore.

“Are you alright…?” I asked, staring on at her children.

“Y-Yes…” Melony breathed, “This was nothing new… I-I’m very used to having twins…”

“Melony…”

“D-Don’t worry about me, Lee… I’m fine… W-What about you…? You look ill…”

I try my best to be as calm as I can be, but seeing her so calm about all of this was downright infuriating. Not to mention that she was more concerned about my well-being more than her own.

“How can I not be??” I suddenly snap, rubbing my eyes the moment they feel like watering, “You’re the closest thing to a friend in this hell hole and I just watched you have that bastard’s children that you don’t even want!”

“Lee… There’s nothing that can be done… We’re stuck here… You must let it happen… It’ll be better for you… For all of us…”

The sincerity in Melony’s eyes was genuine. Even if I didn’t want to believe her words, I was stupid to assume that she didn’t try escaping before. She was probably just telling me to save my energy. Nonetheless, I couldn’t believe that she was alright with all of this; the most concerned she had been was when I first arrived and was unconscious. Once I was bred by the man, everything seemed alright in her mind again.

Just as I open my mouth, the man’s boots could be heard tapping across the concrete floor with each step. He always seemed to know exactly when each of the women gave birth, always coming within mere minutes of the birth to collect his prize. Whether the prize was the children or having sex was completely unknown to me.

“Finally…” He said with a large grin as he stepped out of the shadows and up to the cage only to swiftly unlock it, “I’ve been waiting for you to get done cooking for so long, Melony...”

Tearing the children away from their defeated mother, the man carried the two, fresh newborns into the dark and into the unknown. I hoped the cage door would be unlocked for her, but even with the two bastards in his arms, he still managed to lock the door. As for Melony, with herself feeling empty, I could see the look of relief on her face. However, at the same time I could see the subtle look of pained sadness on her face.

“I’m sorry…” I sighed softly, gripping the cage, “You spend all your time and energy carrying them only for them to be taken away in an instant.”

“No… It’s happened so many times that I’m never able to grow attached to the children I bare for Him…” Melony looked over at me with a soft smile before turning away.

“I… Suppose that’s understandable. You don’t even feel a little bad that he took them away?

“Y-You learn to not think about it too much… By the time your children are taken away, you’ll have new ones to think about…” She pauses. “It’s hard, I know, but it’s better to learn it early and get attached to something else.”

“What do you mean, Mel? What the hell is there to get attached to here??”

“The breeding. The pregnancy. As much as all of us beg for our freedom, there’s nothing we can do, Lee. We have to embrace what little we have here, and what we have are our fertile wombs, ripe and aching for Him to fill it with His seed – never wasting a single drop.”

She was delusional.

“For whatever reason He brought us here,” Melony continued, “Our only role is to bare Him children. I’ve done it for years, and you will soon get the same honor.”

Before I can even come up with an answer to that, the man returns with a wide grin plastered to his ugly face as he peers in at my neighbor. It was obvious he got some sick delight out of this, but I wanted to know why. Why did he enjoy doing this to us? Why did he force us to stay in a state of pregnancy? What did he do to poor Melony to make her into this mindless, breeding cow that nearly worshiped him?  
I wanted to scream at the man for what he’s done, but just seeing that smile made my core tighten. Just his presence made my mind unconsciously think back to the day he bred me. The feeling of his cock nearly tearing up my insides, the warm spray of seed that coated my womb in such a way that it was impossible for me not to be pregnant. I was forced into silence and he didn’t even have to look at me.

“Breed me…” Melony whispered, stretching her legs wide for him, “Please…”

“How could I say no to my most faithful pet?”

With a click of the lock, the man slinked in to seize his prize. Months of patiently waiting was reaping its rewards for him.   
I knew what he was going to do and couldn’t watch.  
Covering my ears and shutting my eyes, it didn’t help in the slightest. The concrete walls around us resonated the sounds of their grunting and moaning. It only made me remember my breeding even clearer. I could almost feel him gripping my bare skin, and as much as I was traumatized by the incident, I could feel my panties soaking up my sudden wetness. Silently begging for my body to stop, even as Melony was being bred beside me, it wouldn’t stop.

“Every ounce of my seed shall be yours…” The man purred, seeming as if he was hovering right above me, “You will carry more of my spawn…”

The room felt as though it was spinning around in a vortex. Though I could hear Melony, my captor’s voice was all the clearer to me. My eyes remained closed by my mind pictured the thought of me birthing his children: the squirming, writhing creatures clawing their way out of me. Soon enough, the man appeared and the cycle repeated.  
Over and Over.  
Never ending.

I couldn’t let it continue.


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee begins to question who she can trust and attempts her escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally have another chapter! It took a while to get this one figured out but I'm glad how it turned out! Enjoy~!

What I could only assume were months flew by in the blink of an eye. The morning sickness soon stopped as fast as it had started. Lying on my back has become increasingly uncomfortable and borderline painful; I was reduced to sleeping on my sides. Despite my womb being new to housing life, it was holding up well. The flutters I would feel from deep within my core quickly became harsh kicks that would morph my newly rotund belly, making parts bulge for a moment. I thought that because my normal figure was so thin that I wouldn’t become nearly as large as Melony once was. However, I was quickly reaching her size at full term and my belly button was still slightly inwards. I dreaded even thinking about the idea of how many of those bastard children the man had forced into me. All I knew was that they were quickly becoming relentless. The times I would be fast asleep quickly became the hours I sat awake, cradling my ever-growing mound that rocked and stretched with the life within. It was the worst when they shifted their position inside – making me sick as they writhed in unnatural ways. Silently, I had begged for them to stop moving – stop draining me of my energy – but it was for nothing.

“They’re quiet the active ones, aren’t they?” Melony asked softly, peering into my cell with only the shadow of a sympathetic smile.

It was one of the times where I sat awake, rubbing at my sensitive, stretched skin. The life within tested the limits of my expanding flesh: kicking and churning.

“I’m tired…”

“Them moving means they’re strong.”

“It hurts,” I retaliated with an unneeded break in my voice as I tried to force back the sudden wet tears that pricked at my tired, dry eyes.

Almost expecting Melony to speak back to me, I was almost uncomfortable when I realized that she had no words to give me. Taking a glance over in her direction, all I saw were blank eyes that weren’t even thinking of a response. It wasn’t that I expected much from her in the first place; ever since the man bred her, she’s been next to silent.

Feeling a sudden weight suddenly drop onto my bladder, I let my head rest back against the concrete wall while my teeth gritted together. I didn’t even try to stop myself from urinating all over the floor thanks to the added pressure on my crushed organs.

“Melony…” I swallowed, shifting myself so that I was sitting up more, knees spread to make room for my mound, “Please answer me for once… Why are we here…?”

Melony’s eyes raised to lock with mine, her face expressing such timidness and caution but… I had never noticed how cold and distant her eyes were before. She seemed almost as if she was dissociating from the situation. My only conclusion was the punishments brought on by our captor had made her that way.  
Perhaps that was why she couldn’t remember.

“Melony, please… You’re one of the first, if not the first, person to have been trapped here… Please just tell me why we’re here…” I begged, feeling the tears begin to well up again.

“I…” She began, her voice reluctant, “We’re here because…“

“Tsk tsk, Melony… What have we talked about?”

My head whips around to the door of my cell, watching the man slither out of the shadows like the snake he was. This was the first time he had come down in weeks and the first time I had seen him in months – he was still as disgusting and unnerving as ever. He walked up to the door of Melony’s cage and gripped the cold metal wires as he peered in at her with such a cold, intimidating stare.

Seemingly out of habit, Melony spread her legs for the man before her, even going as far as to lay on her back. However, the man didn’t seem interested in the slightest. Seeing the bulge of her belly as she lay flat on the cold cement, it was clear that her breeding was a success and would be giving birth in several months. Therefore, there was no need for him to spend any more time or energy on her than necessary.

Watching his movements carefully, I was shocked to see him turn his attention towards me once his interaction with Melony had ended. His wild eyes pierced through my skull. My heart immediately began to race as it did when Melony was being bred beside me. It didn’t take anything more than that for me to be frozen with fear.

“You,” He hissed, stepping over to my door, “So full with my spawn.”

As I attempt to speak back to him, my breath hitches in my throat, silencing me. The look of awe in his eyes as they scanned over my body was the most uneasy thing. Even as I turned my head away, I could feel his gaze streaking across my plump, pregnant body.

“One breeding and yet you are so full,” He hummed, looking over my tremendous mound that continued to quiver with the life that he had given it, “A rare sight.”

I continued watching, frozen as he unlocked my cell with a swift motion of his hand. It was so quick that I hadn’t even noticed the keys that usually glimmered in his hand.  
With every step he took to advance towards me, my mind flashed back to how he touched me. Step.  
How he groped me. Step.  
How he forced his seed far into my previously untouched womb. Step.  
How he left me on the floor, sobbing and crying out in pain. Step.

“My children…” He cooed as he loomed above, his shadow cast over me and a rim of light dancing around his silhouette.

As his toxic hands reached towards my distended womb, a sudden, bubbling feeling rose from the deepest pits of my core. In a fraction of a second, I went from frozen to once again having will over my limbs.

“Don’t touch me!!” I screamed, primal anger ripping through my throat like boiling lava.  
In a swift motion, my foot swung up, slamming my captor right between the legs. As he fell to his knees, I raced to my feet and to the cell door. While he normally kept the door closed when he entered, this time it was left slightly cracked.  
A tinge of a smile poked at the corner of my lips.  
I was almost out.  
Almost free.  
The light of the one lightbulb had never felt so warm.

Something grabbed my ankle.

Just as I reached the cell door, I fell to the ground on my side. The fall was hard and painful, the extra weight had aided in accelerating my downfall.  
Looking back, I half-expected to see the man right behind, still reaching out after tripping me. However, I was shocked to see Melony’s arm partially through the openings between cells, her eyes blank and seemingly looking passed me. Behind her, the man peered around his shoulder, still crouched in pain.  
He was quick to stand.

“Mel…” I whined, attempting to crawl my way out of the cell. A sudden pain in my side slowed my movements but I forced myself through it.  
The rest of the room was silent, but I could feel the gazes of all the women around me.

Soon, heavy bootsteps broke the silence followed by a dark voice that froze my core.

“No one leaves this place.”


End file.
